ZigBee is a wireless communication protocol. Compared with WiFi, ZigBee has the advantages of convenient network deployment and low power consumption, and is widely used in situations involving a large network size and a high requirement for power consumption. However, due to a low transmission rate between devices using a ZigBee protocol, it usually takes a long time to upgrade a ZigBee device in a network deployed with ZigBee devices.
For example, when a ZigBee device upgrades its firmware, the upgrade may be triggered manually by a user after a version of the firmware is updated, and then the ZigBee device may perform protocol conversion through an intelligent gateway integrating a Wi-Fi module with a ZigBee module, such that the ZigBee device can access the Internet to communicate with a cloud server, thus downloading the updated version of the firmware and completing the upgrade.
Due to a low transmission rate of the communication between devices using the ZigBee protocol, for example, at a maximum rate of 250 kb/s, it may take a long time to upgrade the firmware of a ZigBee device in a network deployed with ZigBee devices. Therefore, the user often needs to wait a long time, which may impact user experience.